Going So Soon?
by Sade-Of-Darkness
Summary: Naruto's about to be sent on his first mission as part of the ANBU, but he's haveing trouble comeing to terms with leaving. One Shot, Naruto x Hinata


**Going so Soon? **

NarutoxHinata

You know I don't own Naruto so I'm not going to bother telling you all Ok, if anyone wants to sue me then you might want to start with the million or so other users first. :)

* * *

"Why's Naruto looking so glum?" asked Temari. She'd just come to the village on yet another liaison mission, courtesy of Gaara, and instead of being picked up by Shikamaru she'd been met by the spiky Blond.

He'd taken her up to Lady Tsunade's in complete silence, with one hell of a down and out expression on his face. Once she was in the door he vanished back down the hall, in unusual silence.

Sakura sighed, "You'd think he'd be pleased, he's always desired to be a great ninja,"

"Come again?"

"He's just been placed into ANBU,"

"Really?" Temari couldn't hide the amazement in her voice; Naruto never seemed to stop getting more powerful. "How come he's all cut up then?"

"Hinata," Sakura said simply, and they continued waiting in silence for the Hokage to arrive.

... ... ...

Naruto lay staring at the perfect blue sky from atop the Hokage's faces. He was sad because of all times for a huge important mission to come up; it had to be now. About a week before he and Hinata started… going out. She'd finally confessed to him after he'd taken her home from an all night drink fest to celebrate 5 years of peace after the Sound village attack.

She'd been drunk so she had lost all her senses of embarrassment, and it was refreshing to talk to her without her fainting every other minute. It was only after that, when Naruto asked if she'd meant what she'd said that they started actually doing anything together.

But now, only after a week of knowing what it was like to be in love he was being sent away for an "indefinite period", to quote lady Tsunade.

Naruto rubbed the tattoo on his left shoulder, the double squiggle of the ANBU Black Ops. Two days after having it done and it still hurt. He rolled the short sleeve of his T-shirt back down over it and resumed his staring contest with the sky.

"Naruto?" the quiet voice was un mistakable, having had a week of almost constant company with it. He shifted his gaze up a bit to look at the long haired konoichi.

"Hi Hinata." He said, realising they were the first words he'd spoken to anyone that day, she'd changed him allot in only a week.

She came and sat down next to him, and in response he propped himself upon his elbows. As always she seemed a bit nervous at being round him. They sat in silence for about a minute until Hinata finally spoke.

"Are you still upset about leaving?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your sat on top of the Fourth Hokage, you only do that when your sad…"

It was true, since finding out about his father Naruto made a mental barrier against doing anything which could in some way be related to it. Only when he was sad, and the thought of being lied to all his life was mild in comparison did he ever think about his parents.

He looked at his girlfriend, and felt instantly lighter, "Nothing gets by you does it?"

"Not if its to do with you."

He reached a hand up and stoked the side of her face; she closed her eyes enjoying his touch and he took the opportunity to reach in undetected. He gently placed his lips to hers.

When he'd stopped she opened her eyes, moaning slightly at the loss of contact. Naruto smiled at the reaction, sitting up and allowing Hinata to lean on him, she obligingly curled up, resting her head on his shoulder. It was cold up on the cliff top and his body heat was so nice.

"I'll still be here when you get back." She said, trying to comfort him.

"That's not the point," he nuzzled his face into her hair, "do you know how long some of these missions go on for?"

"No,"

"According to Kakashi he's been on ones for up to 4 months, that's conceivably how long I'm going to be away from you."

Hinata smiled, the hand that was resting on Naruto's jeans tightened.

"What, are you afraid I'll go off with someone else?"

"I don't think you will," he moved his face down and whispered into here ear, "but I shouldn't put you through that test."

He kissed the side of her head; but she turned so that she faced him, resting her forehead on his.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I'll be waiting for you." She went in to kiss him but he pulled away and faced out over the village, still sad. Hinata sighed, "Naruto." She reached a hand up and turned his head back to hers, using her thumb to stroke his whiskers. He enjoyed that, she knew that it drove him crazy.

"You can be very persuasive, you know that?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah." She said, closing her eyes as he moved in. He licked her bottom lip, and their tongues played gently with each other. Naruto was careful not to be to lustful or possessive with her.

The wind blew and Hinata pulled away suddenly, cold pricking her face. Naruto smiled and pulled her into his body and wrapping his arms around her.

"Aren't you cold Naruto?"

He smiled, "not any more."

After gently swaying together a thought crossed Naruto's mind, he picked up Hinata's leg and swung it over him. She gave a surprise yelp as he forced her to move. He quickly wrapped his arms back around her, and now that they were facing Hinata ran her hands around her boyfriend's neck, knotting them in his hair.

His eyes were very beautiful.

He grinned, that stupid goofy grin that even now at the age of 18 still had that childish charm about it. One of the things that mystified Hinata was how all the other girls her age seemed impervious to his looks. Oh well, all the more for her.

"I just had an idea," he stated.

She flicked the hair which had been blow across her face away, "mind shareing."

"Uh-hu, I've got to leave in the morning right?"

"Yes,"

"Which is now," he cheaked his watch, "14 hours away."

"Hmmmnn,"

"Which means…."

"Means what?"

"We have 14 hours together."

He grinned and then moved closer to her, kissing her first then moving down to her neck. Hinata moaned out of pleasure as he bit her gently, if he did it more roughly she jerked slightly causing him to moan as she moved against him. She pulled her body in as close as she could and tightened her grip on him.

He moved around her neck slightly causing her to let out a small cry.

"Naruto it's really hard for me to concentrate with you biting my throat!" She said.

He broke of for a second going up to her ear, "It's even harder for me!"

He returned to her lips and as he did so rolled back so that Hinata was completely on top of him. Using one arm for stability she used the other to stroke his face. Naruto also ran one of his hands around her neck.

She pulled away.

Naruto looked surprised, "Problem?"

Hinata smiled, "No."

She moved back in but this time attacked Naruto's neck. Despite his age he had very little facial hair, and the skin on his neck was smooth and warm; and like his mouth tasted incredible. Or maybe that was just Hinata being hopelessly in love with him.

Presently she stopped, content to nuzzle into Naruto's chest while he tightened his hold on her. She traced the muscles in his chest, which were all well formed but soft. She realised he was staring at the top of her head and looked up to meet his gaze.

For a moment they were content just to look at each other, then she rolled off him. They lay side by side, Hinata using his arm as a pillow.

"Do you think he'd approve?" she asked.

"Who?"

She smiled and tapped the rock on which they lay.

"Oh, what as in would he approve of me and you?" he asked.

She laughed, "No I mean you joining ANBU, he never did."

"Oh… I never really thought about it."

"But since you mention do you think he would?"

"Would what?"

"Approve of me?"

Naruto grinned and rolled over her, he arranged himself so that he carried all his own weight then rested his forehead on hers.

"Of course he would." He said, and kissed her lightly.

Again they look into each other's eyes, until finally Naruto jumped up and pulled his girlfriend up with him. "Come on." He said.

"Where?" she asked, suddenly breathless from the quick movement.

"My place." He said looking over Konoha, then he turned back to her and smiled, extracting the cute blush which he loved.

... ... ...

In the morning Naruto awoke early, 4 o'clock to be accurate. Hinata was asleep in his arms, her breath tickling his bare chest. He smiled inwardly as he remembered her embarrassment at seeing him half dressed and then her nervousness about being in bed with him.

He got out being sure not to wake her sleeping form, and got dressed silently. If he had been skilled in Genjutsu he could have just made sure she wasn't disturbed, but unfortunately genjutsu was still out of his reach.

He looked at himself in the mirror, remembering how much of the ANBU relied on their uniforms, which commanded respect and fear. Now it was his job to use it, the black flack jacket covering his body, but leaving the all important mark on his arm exposed.

Next on was the hooded robe. He wasn't sure if it carried any actual function, but it was a tradition and so he obeyed it silently, it didn't reduce his movement skills or dampen his speed, so it was all cool.

Finally he took the mask from it's shelf, the porcelain was cold to the touch. Appropriately it was the shape of a fox, with a red flash in the mouth. Naruto smiled: His father had been the Konoha's Yellow Flash, Jiraiya had been a legendary Sannin and Kakashi was the copy ninja. He had alot to contend with to earn his fame in the Shinobi world, but somehow he knew that when he would, there would definitely be a fox reference in his name.

Pausing only to right a note to Hinata, "Dear Hinata, I didn't want to wake you because you seemed so peacefull asleep, key's are in the top draw by the bed, the apartment is yours if you need it. Love Naruto" he left silently, leaping out into the world for the rendezvous at the Hokage's office.

The briefing was short and to the point; destination, expected hostilities, important points in and around the target, information they would like out of it and targets for interrogation and/or assignation. Tsunade was surprised that Naruto was so silent, not one out burst from him for the entire briefing, age it seemed had mellowed him.

Then they left, a 5 man squad of hooded figures walked through the gates out into the forest which hid the village.

"Hey, Fox." The voice caused all the ANBU to turn around and look back at the village, one of them groaned.

"Go ahead I'll catch you up." Before they could argue he ran back towards Konoha. Pulling up to the gates he pulled his mask off, bringing out a huge grin. "I didn't want to wake you." He said.

"It's fine," said Hinata, "But you didn't expect me to let you go like that did you?"

"No," he said, and his smile was replaced by the sad expression he had worn all yesterday. Hinata reached under the hood and stroked his cheak.

"Come back," she said, "I don't care what condition you're in, just make sure you come back." And before he could respond she pressed her lips to his.

He smiled, "when have I ever let you down?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Fair enough," He kissed her again, "I will be back, I've got to be Hokage haven't I?"

She smiled at his banter, and stepped back. Smiling once more he put on his animal mask and ran off towards the other ANBU.

"Come back Naruto," thought Hinata, "I'll be waiting."

... ... ...

_Border of the land of Fire: Next Morning_

"Your missing her aren't you?" asked his fellow ANBU, a man called Hoshina.

Naruto didn't move, he was lying on his side facing away from the man, in an effort to try and hide his sadness. "I'll survive, there are more important things for us to worry about."

Hoshina was surprised, he remembered Naruto's antics as a child, but the Naruto now was mature, serious. It was like he was a totally different person. Naruto rolled over.

Suddenly there was a huge crash accompanied by the surprised cries of two of the other ANBU. Hoshina turned round instantly, Kunai drawn, and was greeted by the sight of the two men held upside down from a tree branch.

Naruto stood up next to him. "You wouldn't think great Ninja such as our selves would get fooled by that trick," he said, face set strait. He looked at Hoshina.

"D-d-d-d-did you?"

"What me," Naruto feigned hurt innocence, "Would I do such a thing?" And with that he put on his mask and went out stopping by to say a cheery "How's it going guys?" to the other ANBU, before walking off into the forest.

* * *

Naruto never changes!

Do you think those ANBU will survive his antics... I doubt it, (maybe that's going to be in another fic.)

**Nice shiny Yellow Button, I wonder what it does.**

**Seriously, even flames are welcome, it's a bit cold in my house.  
**


End file.
